Not a Simple Present
by IggyTheKoopaling
Summary: It's 24th of December, and the Koopa Family is ready for Christmas, until some small koopaling notices someone of his kind is missing. Where and what is he doing?


**Author's Note:**

 **Merry Christmas! This is a oneshot I wanted to do for christmas!**

 **As an update to my other stories: I didn't stop writing them. Is just that I don't have much time. But that doesn't mean I stopped writing! Next chapters will be out soon!**

 **This story is an oneshot, and is about the koopalings, specially Iggy and Lemmy.**

 **And most IMPORTANT thing: This is the first story I won't ask for a beta read! I want to see if I improved my writing by just letting you all read this without the help of my beta reader. So it could be considered as a test, too? :o**

 **Most of the koopaling's problems that are in 'Cracking' are on this story too. So consider th** **is an 'update' of Cracking, too! Or better, a spotlight on the characters!**

 **Koopaling Ages are different from my other stories.**

 **Ludwig Von Koopa : 17**

 **Lemmy Koopa : 13**

 **Roy Koopa : 13**

 **Iggy (Ignatius) Koopa : 10**

 **Wendy O. Koopa : 9**

 **Morton Koopa : 8**

 **Larry (Lawrence) Koopa : 8**

 **Junior : 5**

 **Rated T to be safe. It may or may not contain violence.**

 **Disclaimer: I just own the plot and the OCs.**

 **Alright, Let's-a-go!**

* * *

 **Not a Simple Present**

* * *

24th December. It was a good day for most people. The day of happiness. The day of love. The day of the family. The day of **presents.** And it was followed by 25th December, Christmas. But… one family was an exception.

They simply couldn't be together. They know they aren't a family, but they seem to not care, or at least the servants say that.

Yes, that's right. They are the Koopa Family, as known as the King Bowser Koopa family.

They lived in a big castle made of stone. Lot of floor

Anyway, are you all sure that what the servants say about the Koopa Family is true? Let's discover ourselves.

"Umpf…"

Lemmy opened his eyes. He gave a look at the clock. 4 am. _'It is too early! Why I woke up?'_

But after sometime he turned back in his and his twin's bed. But there was a problem. Iggy was missing.

"Iggy…Iggy? Where are you?!" Lemmy started to shout. No one answered. _'If I wake up my brothers or my dad I'll be dead! Christmas or not!_

He got up, using his ball for balance. He had a feet mutation, and so he needed a circus ball as an aid for walking.

He checked every corner of the room **countless** times, but Iggy was nowhere to be seen.

"Iggy, stop playing hide 'n' seek and get out! It is not funny!" Lemmy shouted, but quieter than before.

Once he realized Iggy wasn't inside their room, he had an idea.

' _He could be in his lab? But why at 4 am?'_

He reached the door, and opened it slowly, trying to not produce any noise at all.

The hallways were in complete darkness. It was scary for Lemmy.

' _If Iggy went past this darkness, I can do this too!'_ Lemmy spoke to himself in his mind.

He turned to his left, and rolled slowly to his brother's lab.

* * *

Once the metal door was in sight, he rushed to it. He heard some mechanical sounds from inside.

' _He's working? Now?'_ Lemmy couldn't wait anymore, and so he knocked.

"Iggy, it's me, Lemmy! Open please!"

But once he shouted, no more sounds came from inside.

"I know you are inside! Open this door!"

But still, silence was the only answer.

"Ah nevermind, I'll go back to bed. Just take care, ok?" Lemmy didn't know what could happen to his brother. He felt the fear in his chest.

' _He... will be fine… he… will be fine…'_ Lemmy talked to himself, while reaching for his and his brother's room.

Once he got in, he deposited his ball, and got his body inside the warm bed.

* * *

' _I'm still awake… and it's 9 am.'_ Lemmy thought. Iggy wasn't back still, so he got up and rolled to Iggy's lab.

Once he approached the metal door, he heard the same mechanical sounds from inside. He didn't want to disturb Iggy once again, and so he reached for the dining room. It was time for breakfast.

It took some minutes of rolling to reach the dining room. Everyone else was there already: Ludwig, Morton, Larry, Wendy, Roy, Junior and Bowser. Lemmy took his seat, and he started to eat biscuits. Lots of biscuits. But Lemmy didn't eat lot of them. He was worried for Iggy.

' _Iggy, what are you doing? Why you ignored me?'_

Junior broke Lemmy's thoughts with a simple phrase: "Can't wait till night! Till night! I want all the gifts! All of them!"

"I wish for lot of dresses and ribbons!" Wendy shouted.

"I wish for cakes, cakes and cakes! Can't wait!" Morton said while chewing.

"Princess Peach will be mine. Or better: she is mine!" Bowser growled.

"For Christmas I want some people to use as punchbag!" Roy started to laugh, pointing at Lemmy.

"Don't ask, just wait!" Ludwig shouted with rather happy face. He was often angry with his brothers. Why he was happy now? Who knows. "But since everyone told us what they want… I wish for a new piano. What about you, Lemmy? Larry?" They simply didn't respond, with a simple nod from Ludwig. "Ok don't worry. What about Iggy?"

"He is in the lab, but he isn't coming out anytime soon… I think." Lemmy explained.

"Ok guys, keep silent!" Bowser shouted, and he was followed by silence.

"I will bring you all to the shopping centre, so you can buy what you want to gift."

"Can't wait!" Wendy, Junior, Ludwig, Morton and Lemmy shouted. Roy didn't want to gift anything at all to anyone, Iggy was still in is lab, and Larry just wanted to be alone in his room.

After breakfast, said five koopalings and Bowser reached for the Koopa Clown Car.

* * *

It was 8 pm, and Iggy finally finished his work! He wrapped it with paper and then started to push it to the big room where the servants put the Christmas Tree.

' _This is too heavy!'_ Iggy thought.

He was near the room, when someone started to walk towards him.

"Hey pipsqueak. What you have with ya there?" Someone spoke with a threatening voice.

' _No, not him! Faster! Faster! Faster!'_ Iggy's heart started racing, and he started to use all of his force.

"Where are ya goin' without me?" Roy stepped closer, and closer, and closer.

Once he was beside the big present, he took it with his hand and force, and threw it away. "Oops"

"NO! Roy stop! Please!" Iggy started to cry, while running to his present. Things weren't going his way.

"See ya, pipsqueak!" Roy turned back and started laughing evilly.

Iggy checked every corner of the present over and over again. It didn't look damaged, but the anxiety was still there. What if it broke? Lemmy won't forgive him.

* * *

Once he reached for the Christmas Tree, he put the big present under it, and waited near the piano that Ludwig brought there that morning.

After five minutes, he heard his brothers and his father coming back from the long shopping rush. They did some noise, that Iggy didn't like at all, specially after what happened before with Roy.

They came inside the room and put some presents under the Christmas Tree. Ludwig saw Iggy sitting on the ground, near the piano.

"Do you want to listen to some pieces?" Ludwig asked Iggy, that simply did nothing. Ludwig took it as a yes, and sat down, ready to play the piano.

It was called _'Fur Clawdia'_. Iggy supported his ear on the piano, closing his eyes to focus his mind only on the various sounds that came from the piano. He seemed to enjoy the music a lot. Everyone said Ludwig made bad music, but Iggy knew this wasn't true at all, or better, sometimes it was awful, but not now. It was a masterpiece, no matter what. The music was soothing, and it calmed Iggy down.

Once Ludwig finished, he asked Iggy if he liked it, and if he wanted to listen to more pieces of music.

"Yes, and yes!" Iggy replied, happiness could be heard from his voice.

Meanwhile, Lemmy was with his present in hand, and he wanted to check for Iggy first. He went to the lab. He knocked on the door, but no one replied. He couldn't even hear the mechanical sounds like before.

' _Maybe he is in our room?'_ He thought.

In his room, Iggy was nowhere to be seen. _'Where is he? He is hiding most probably!'_

Yeah. He thought he was just hiding, so he thought he could just go deposit his present under the Christmas Tree.

When he reached the room, he saw all his siblings there: Morton was watching the TV with a big piece of cake in his hand, Wendy and Junior were with their dad, Larry was in a corner watching everyone carefully with an hawk eye, Roy was already working on the punching bags that he brought from the gym. And finally, Ludwig and Iggy were together at the piano. Ludwig was playing it, while Iggy was on the ground, with his hear firmly on the piano, and his eyes closed. What he could read in his face was happiness, and so Lemmy didn't want to ruin such a beautiful moment for Iggy. He slowly rolled to the Christmas Tree, and deposited is present.

* * *

Time passed, till 0 am finally came.

Junior, that was staring at the clock, was the first to shout, followed by Wendy and Morton: "It's Christmas! It's Christmas!"

' _Merry Christmas'_ could be heard by almost everyone, and after five minutes, it was time to open the presents. Most of them were excited.

But what people may miss… is that most of them bought a gift for themselves. The only one that didn't was Lemmy, Ludwig and Bowser.

"This is a Koopa Clown Car!" Junior shouted. He had his personal Koopa Clown Car now, thanks to his dad.

"This is my new dress! It is long and cute! I'm a real princess now!" Wendy started to put it on. It was a bit long for her, but she used her own money to buy it, so she couldn't blame anyone but herself.

"This is the biggest cake I ever bought!" Morton shouted, even if most of it loose.

The present for Ludwig was a new piano. It was way bigger than the old one he had, and it was way better. It was golden instead of black. It was gold? Who knows.

Larry got a new Tennis Racket, but whoever gave it to him didn't know he stopped playing it some years before.

Lemmy picked up his present and gave it to Iggy, that took it and opened it slowly. It was a telescope. Iggy was so excited and couldn't control his happiness.

Lemmy couldn't believe it: Iggy was happy finally, or at least, he showed everyone he was happy. He was sure this never happened before. But it was his present time. He walked to the present, took it with his small arms and, with the aid of Iggy, he opened it. It was a walking device!

"Oh thank you thank you thank you so much Iggy! I can't believe you gave this to me! That's why you was busy all the day!"

Everyone in the room was amazed, but once he put the device on his feet, it started to shine, till all of it broke into pieces. The expression on Iggy's face was showing anger.

"No! It shouldn't have happened! Why everyone hates me! Roy! Why!" Iggy started to cry, and he started to get out of control.

Lemmy got closer to calm him down, but Iggy punched he on the face.

"Iggy calm down! You hurt me!" Lemmy shouted to Iggy, that wasn't in control. All the emotions at once… it was too much for him to handle.

"Bring the medics here! Bring the medics here!" Bowser shouted. After few minutes, the medikoopas came inside with a strait-jacket, and with a bit of work, managed to lock him.

"Why! Free him!" Lemmy shouted, with a denial from his father.

"No way, he is mad, and he has to pay." Bowser said. He didn't hate Iggy, but just wanted to help him. "Isolate he in one of the rooms." He said, followed by a "Yes, Sire!" from the medikoopas.

Lemmy asked his father if he could go with them, with a nod as an answer.

* * *

Iggy was closed with Lemmy inside the room, strait-jacket still on him.

"Do you feel better now, Iggy?" Lemmy asked.

"Yes…" Iggy replied, with a weak voice. That strait-jacket was pressing on his chest. He tried to get rid of it, but Lemmy blocked him with his hands.

"I can't free you since we are being observed right now. I'm sorry Iggy, I can't do anything about that."

"I failed you once again… Roy broke my invention!" Iggy said angrily.

"Oh really? He should pay for it, but I already got a present from you… or better, a gift."

"What gift?" Iggy asked questioningly.

"The fact that you made a present by yourself instead of buying it means you took your time and supplies to do a perfect gift for me, to make me happy."

Iggy didn't get what he meant, but he kept listening.

"The fact that you cared about my feet mutation means you love me, and wanted me to be happy."

"What?" Iggy questioned, when Lemmy put his hand on Iggy's mouth. He didn't like it, but he let Lemmy do so.

"It's the thought that counts." Lemmy said, while smiling at his brother's confusion.

"Thank you for everything, Iggy. I love you." Lemmy hugged his brother tight, tighter and tighter, and almost started to cry while doing so. "My heart is with you, forever and ever, Iggy…"

But they didn't know that someone, outside of the door, was looking at the scene through the small window on the door. It was the sky blue haired koopaling, that cried at the cute sight.

' _Merry Christmas… my dearest brothers.'_ Larry said, while turning back and getting out of the wing.

* * *

 **Here you are! I hope I didn't fail in making a good oneshot u.u**

 **Please leave a review or PM me if you have any question, advice or something like that. This helps a lot! Specially on this story!**

 **Before going away, I would like to thank:**

 **-LuigiWife1551, for the support and for the beta reads! Thank you so much!**

 **-LemmyKoopa01, for the support and talkings we have most of the time! And she was the first person I talked to on this site!**

 **-Guest(You know who you are) because of the countless reviews you post on every chapter on my stories! Thank you so much for the support!**

 **And of course, a thank you to everyone that reviews/talks/favorite/follow my stories! This gives me motivation to continue, too!**

 **So...Merry Christmas!**

 **See ya~ Ah Ah!**


End file.
